Kiba's Greatest Pleasure
by Artica Storms
Summary: Title says all


1Kiba howled in glee as Akamaru jumped through the air landing on the ground, stopping for only a second and then bolting away. Kiba had to grab on with both hands to keep from falling off. Akamaru barked in reply.

"Come on, Akamaru, let's go get her!" Kiba yelled.

She was concentrating hard, trying to focus everything she had into her chakra. Out of no where an arm reached around her waist and picked her up. She screamed slightly from the jolt, but closed her mouth once she saw who had grabbed her. "Kiba, I have to train." Akamaru growled, "Hi Akamaru, thanks for the pick up."

"Yea, but Shadeh, it's a great day and I missed you." He nudged her neck.

"I didn't miss you, I didn't get a chance to." She folded her arms and looked at him.

"I can see that you are lying. But, I guess I should say that I believe you." The mask that hide her face slowly came down with Kiba's fingers. His look was always the same, excitement with anticipating mixed into one. He kissed her gently on the lips and waited until she kissed him back.

"Kiba, we're on your dog, now is not the best time." She pulled away but still remained so close to him.

"No where better, baby!" Kiba pulled her close again and kissed her. Akamaru slowed to a walk and Kiba pushed her until her head rested on the dogs neck. Her hands wrapped around his neck to pull him closer. He kissed down her neck and she laughed when he found her tickling spot.

"Kiba, your ruining the moment." She looked down at him. He was making his way to her right breast. The pink material quickly went over her head. Akamaru's fur was soft against her skin. Kiba's mouth surrounded her nipple. Her body immediately tensed up and her hands went to his hair.

"I have to tell you this right now." Kiba looked up and took off his jacket and shirt. "Your boobs are the greatest things on the face of the planet."

Shadeh laughed and got off Akamaru, "I could think of something better." She whispered to him.

He visibly swallowed. "No, there is nothing better than these." His hands caressed each breast making its way to her nipples where he pinched them. She threw her head back and moaned. His hands went down her sides to her skirt. He pulled it down until it came off on it's own. His hands moved around to her backside and then up her back, sending shivers though out her body.

Her hands moved up his well built arms, over his smooth shoulders, and down his well sculpted chest. His hands told her that he wanted her to lay down. He rested his body between her legs. His mouth devoured another nipple. Shadeh could feel the pleasure going up to her head and down to her crotch. Her feet pulled at Kiba's pants. Over the curve of his beautiful butt, until they pooled at his feet.

Kiba could feel the heat that came from between her legs, he wanted to have her now...But her breasts just kept asking for more attention. They were so soft and so big...bouncy. He had to smile. He tried to move elsewhere, her whole body deserved the same attention. He kissed her stomach but found himself traveling back up to them.

Her legs pushed him closer to her. She ran her fingers though his hair. She grabbed some and forced him to come up. She kissed him. He entered her slowly, her wetness engulfed him. There was only one thing better than that. He moved and let her straddle him. This was the best thing in the world. Shadeh riding him, with her boobs bouncing with her.

She smiled on the inside when she caught Kiba with this ridiculous smile on his face. She was giving him the greatest pleasure in the world, and there could not be anything better.

He grabbed her hips and forced her into his own rhythm. He moaned with intense pleasure as he felt her walls tighten around him. He mumbled something that he didn't even know, she watched his abs tightened as he came to his climax. "Oh god yes." He said though clenched teeth.

He brought her down so he could kiss her, and play with her breasts. He ran a light finger down her back. He brought his knees up so she could lean against them. She left a hand on his chest as she sat up. He lightly ran random designs over it as they sat in silence.

"So Kiba, still think my breasts are the greatest?" She grabbed them in her hands.

"Yes, as long as you are on top." He smiled and winked at her.

She found his jacket near by and put it on herself. The wind picked up a little and he sat up to put a few strands of her brown hair behind her ear. He kissed her deeply this time. He would have kept going except Akamaru made a small noise so he could take them back.

"Do you still want to train?" He asked her finding his pants.

"As long as I can train with you." she handed back his jacket and put on her shirt.

"Your still weak, this might take some time, we'll have to stay out pretty late." He gave her a wink as she gently hit him on his arm. They both got on Akamaru. He kissed her again before They left the same way they came.

The End

© Artica Storms


End file.
